Snowflake
by Leagueshipping
Summary: Ichigo been coming to the Soul Society alot lately and been visiting a certain Icey attitude Captain of the Tenth Division why does Ichigo constantly visit the 10th division Captain it's because Ichigo has fallen in love with ice welding Captain
1. chapter 1

Ichigo was at Kisuke's shop and Suprisingly Kon is with him. "Kon I thought I told you to stay home." He said. Kon jumped on Ichigo's shoulders. Your going to to Soul Society aren't you ?" The stuffed lion ask. Ichigo glared at the stuffed animal. "Yes I am and your staying here you have to keep on eye on my family while at the Soul Society Kon." Ichigo said.

Kon crossed his arms. "No way I'm going too and to see Rukia too Ichigo." Kon protested. Ichigo shook his head and shoved his hand down Kon's throat to retrieve the Soul candy. Ichigo popped the candy in his mouth and was instantly in his Shinigami form.

"Violent as ever I see Ichigo." Kisuke chirped happily. Ichigo glared at Kisuke. "Oh Shut up and open up the Senkaimon for me hat and clogs." He growled. Kisuke smirked mischievously at Ichigo. "Oh I see what's going on here you finally mastered up the courge to confess to Rukia congratulations Ichigo." He clapped happily.

Ichigo glare harden and shook his head. " Not even close she's not not type." He said. Kisuke suck his bottom lip out. "Aww your no fun Ichigo." He pouted. Yoruichi slapped Kisuke in the back of his head. "Just opened up the Senkaimon for him already idiot." She said. Kisuke sighed and opened the Senkaimon. "No need to ruin my fun. Anyways why do you want to go to the Soul Society anyways Ichigo ?" Kisuke asked.

"N-no reason I just have some business that needs taking care of that's all." Ichigo stuttered then instantly ran through the Senkaimon. Ichigo sighed in relief when finally got away from Kisuke. "Ichi ! Your here your really here !" Yachiru shouted with excitement while jumping on Ichigo's back. Ichigo smiled at the Pink hair lieutenant. "Hey Yachiru I see your still energetic as ever."

Yachiru smiled back. "Did Ichi come to spare with Kenny ?" she asked. Ichigo shook his head. "No not today just dropping by for a visit." He said nervously. Yachiru hopped off of Ichigo's back. " Well I'm going to go tell Kenny that your here. Later Ichi !" Yachiru waved at Ichigo then took off running looking for her Captain. 'I better get going or I'll end up Sparing with Kenpachi again.' Ichigo though to himself before taking off in a hurry.

Not paying attention to where he was going Ichigo ran into Rangiku. Said Lieutenant turned around and smiled brightly realizing that it was Ichigo that ran into her. "Oh my goodness it's only you Ichigo. I starting to think some stupid jerk bumped into me but it's only you. OMG your here to visit Captain Hitsugaya aren't you ?" She said. Ichigo blushed after hearing Hitsugaya's name.

Rangiku smiled widen when saw Ichigo's blush. "I knew it well come along Captain been dying to see you too Ichigo." she Teased Causing the Strawberry to blush again.

Toshiro was doing paper work. There was a knock on his door causing him to lose his focus. "Come in !" He shouted. Rangiku came into the office smiling while dragging Ichigo.

"Captain-Chan you have a visitor." She chirpped happily. Toshiro looked up from his paper work and raised a brow. "Who's this visitor of mine ?" He asked with a bit of curiosity.

Rangiku stepped to the side and reviled a blushing Ichigo.

"Ichigo is your visitor Captain isn't that great ?" She asked cheerfully. "H-h-h-hi Toshiro." Ichigo stuttered. Toshiro blushed a little. " **THAT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU DAMN IT !** " He shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Still in the Soul Society Ichigo decided that he visit his grandfather Yamamoto. Seeing how busy the Society and is Yamamoto's probably holding a Captain right now. But knowing how impassionate Ichigo could get at times he just decided to storm of towards the meeting anyways. When Ichigo finally made it to the Gotei 13 the guards outside the door looked at Ichigo and instantly bowed. Yea Ichigo's a pretty big deal in the Soul Society now that they out he's the Second noble Shinigami they know. Ichigo as usual just shrugged it off and burst through the gaint doors of the Gotei causing everyone that was in the meeting to now turn their attention to the Strawberry that clearly interpreted yet another meeting.

"Ah Kurosaki-sama we were just talking about

you perfect timing." Jushiro said smiling warmly at said Strawberry. Ichigo title his head to the side and raised a brow. "What's this about grandfather ?" He asked with a bit of confused. Yamamoto smiled at Ichigo. "Byakuya is out sick and Renji is out in the world of living so you think you can finish up Byakuya's paperwork ?" He asked.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine I guess I can handle it." He mumbled. Yamamoto handed Ichigo Byakuya's paperwork. "Be sure to turn them in when you finsh them Ichigo. " said Strawberry just waved off his grandfather and walked out the Gotei.

Time skip *brought to you by soul candy XD *

Ichigo just finished up the paperwork when he noticed that the last one had random numbers and letters. "What's with all the numbers and letters ?" He asked. Kon jumped on Ichigo's head and looked at the paper that Ichigo was making face it.

"Ichigo it's a code you have to decipher." Ichigo took Kon off his head and stared into his button eyes. "Why is there a code in Byakuya's paperwork ?" Ichigo frowned at the paper hard. "Maybe they want you to decipher it your smart enough to crack one simple code Ichigo you done it before." Kon stated.

After 2 hours of Deciphering Ichigo eyes widen in utter shock. "Kon you know what this means right ?" He asked a bit worried.

Kon gasped. "The Espada wrote this code. But why ?" The stuffed lion ask confused. "Because their warning the Soul Society that their out to get Toshiro." Ichigo clinched his fist. "Grandfather told me that Renji is around here so cough up the Soul candy Kon. I have to go Soul Reaper and find Renji and inform the others about the Espada warning." Ichigo shoved his hand down Kon's throat and grabbed the Soul candy. He wiped off the candy on his shirt and tossed it in his mouth and was in his Shinigami form. Not wasting any time Ichigo grabbed the Espada waring note and flashed step to Renji.

 **With Renji**

Renji was on hollow duty. He almost fell off the roof when Ichigo flashed right in front him. "Damn it Ichigo are you trying to give me a heart attack !" The pinapple shouted. Ichigo just shrugged it off. "Renji open up the Senkaimon this important we have to head back to the Soul Society. " He said with seriousness. Renji raised a brow at Ichigo's seriousness. "Woah man what's up ? What happened ?" Renji asked. Ichigo gave Renji the note. Renji's eyes widen after reading the warning note. "Those Bastards again. What do they want from Captain Hitsugaya ?" Renji growled under his breath. "I don't know but we need to report to grandfather." Ichigo said clinching his fist tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Ichigo and Renji went rushing into the Senkaimon. when they entered the Soul Society all the Soul Reapers we're looking at them. "Ichi ,Renji are you guys playing tag can I play too ?" Yachiru asked with a huge smile on her face. Ichigo sweat dropped at this and Renji's eyebrows twitched withvexation. "Lieutenant Kusajishi we're not playing tag we're on Urgent duty right now !" He yelled at the pink haired lieutenant in front of them. "Wow Renji no need to yell at the poor girl we're all friends here." Shuhei said approaching the trio right front of him. Renji glared hard at him. "Hisagi go away go jump off a cliff,get eaten by a hollow or something." He said. "Ouch Renji that was a bit harsh don't you think ?" Yumichika said joining in on the group chat his friends were having. "Yumichika go to Hell I heard that the sinners there would love to have a pretty boy like you for company." He said coldly. "Renji !!!" Ichigo shouted with a bit of disappointment. "We have something to do remember and yelling harsh things to our friends isn't it." He said. Renji sighed and continued to follow Ichigo through the Soul Society.

In front of Toshiro's office

Rangiku was fast a sleep in front Toshiro's office until something hit her waking her up from her sweet slumber. She looked up to see Ichigo and Renji with very serious looks on there faces. "Hey guys what's up ?" She asked innconectly. "Rangiku this very important where's Toshiro ?" Ichigo asked. Rangiku ponited to her Captains office.

"Renji you stay here and fill Rangiku in ok ?" He asked. Renji sighed. "Fine just go already so we can get this over with." He said. Ichigo opened up Toshiro's office door and ran in there. Rangiku had a puzzle look on her face. "What's up with Ichigo why does he need Taicho ? Renji what exactly do you know ?" Rangiku began to question her red head friend. Renji let out a sigh and started to explain.

*With IchiHitsu *

"Toshrio I have something very important to tell you." Ichigo said barging into Toshrio's office. Toshiro glared at Ichigo and his eyebrows started to twitch. "FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S CAPTAIN-HITSUGAYA TO YOU DAMN IT !" He shouted with rage. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Torshrio nows not the time for that your in great danger you need to leave the Soul Society right away." Ichigo said with seriousness. Toshiro eyes suddenly grew wide after hearing that. "I'm what !?!?!?!" He shouted.

Cliff Hanger Dun Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
